Forfeited heritage
by drakoteu
Summary: Hi, guys! If anyone bothered to read this, then huuge THANK YOU! This is my first fic ever, so please, don't hate too much;) I wanted to have a wide spectrum of possibilities in creating new characters and arranging events in this universe, so I based a few scenes on Bible (modified) and related sources. That's why there would be some topics related to religion, but I assure


Description:

Fire, water, wind, death - from ancient times whatever mystery couldn't be solved by the power of humans mind or hands, what exceeded their capabilities, was believed to be an act of God. Was it good or bad, crossing the limits of humans possibilities was always an act of ascension, and if anyone ever achieved something, what was considered unattainable, usually became an object of worship. Through ages religions appeared, each with its own truth, rules and rites, establishing boundaries between divine and infernal. The primary assumption of moral categories of deeds became a domain od people. And if the course of history has changed a little, we would live in a real hell on earth.

 **Prologue**

 _Long time ago_

"Incredible" - the thought appeared in Uriel's mind every time he stares at the highest belfry of Primum Mobile. It wasn't something exceptional. Not even outstanding. During the whole time he spent here there were much more bewildering places he visited. But this particular one always seemed to grow whenever he came closer, emitting more refined aura with every step, however, the very moment he reaches the walls everything goes silent. Not that the sanctuary would be alive or moving on its own, but being there alone filled him with dread he could not understand. Walking along the old road, leading from the main hall of the Seraph's Shrine to the very centre of Elohim's Square he spotted a lonely figure: tall, slim, pensive, leaning against the railing of the Bridge of Devotion. Even from a relatively short distance, its silhouette was indistinct and bright, shapeless and present, but the familiar aura, surrounding its very presence was unmistakable. Again, it's not like he was unaccustomed to it. It wasn't that long ago since they descended to earth, entered Eden and gained their material form. But up to this point, it wasn't unusual to find a civilian of Heaven, who did not visit the land of humans yet. Uriel approached, walking steadily. He leans over the balustrade, looks at the shimmering arcades of the Empireum, sighs and asks gloomy:

\- "What will you do, Michael? Since "The Fall" everything is going wrong. Semyazza was caught and punished by the Third Choir. Azael was dismissed. Satanael left and with him all of those, who don't want to be servants anymore. We are divided. But it is not only about them. Others are grumbling, too. Zeus, Odin and Amaterasu are gaining supporters and intend to take leadership. They won't submit you or Him."

-"Then Heaven will collapse" Michael said emotionlessly, the tone of his voice the vaguest hint of expectancy.

\- "Are you serious?!" Uriel exclaimed incredulously, a tone of unhidden anger in his voice "You're the First Commander of Seraph's Regiment! Prince of the First Choir of Heaven! Why would you say that, since so many of us are still at your side?"

There was a short, unpleasant silence before he heard the answer. Uriel couldn't see his face, but the smooth movement of the nearby figure was sufficient to ensure him, that Michael was now staring at him. He could feel his glance, blazing, primeval eyes piercing his very soul, leaving him bared, helpless, unable to run or answer. Even in his long life he hardly encounters any spirits able to make him feel uncertain or conservative, but the raw glance alone was enough to shatter all his self-confidence.

After a while he felt the pressure lessens, mood getting lighter, less judgemental and Uriel could feel a note of sympathy and sorrow:

-"So… you really do not know anything?" - he asked amicably, a vague smile forming on his dim face.

-"W-what?" he said stuttering "What do you mean? What do I not know about?" answered, don't bothering to hide the surprise.

-"What do you think…" Michael's voice was thoughtful, distant and at the same time there wasn't that the cold ringing from before a moment, but more affectionate, endearing even "...what is the reason of the whole mess?"

" _Oh.. that's unexpected."_ was the first thought he realized.

-"Isn't it obvious? Angels don't even want to be associated with mortals, let alone being their guides, "servants" as the others say. What's more, after visiting Eden, some of them get accustomed to their new form. To be able to drink, eat, sleep, just have a body at all. You know that before that day we all were just spirits: aware, intelligent, connected with each other and immortal. But we were just staying here, without reason, without desires… I can not quite put it in words, I was not unhappy then. I felt fulfilled, whole, safe, loved... But there was still something missing, as if my entire being was deprived of meaning - unreal and not really needed." That was the closest truth he could actually admit. It wasn't like he could just express the suffocating emptiness which accompanied him for eons. At this moment he felt as if coldness takes over his body, his breath hasten, shoulders stiffen, uneasiness crumbling to his heart.

-"Is that so..? Why then didn't you join our kinsmen? Is that what they want? Fulfilling your lusts and desires, forgetting yourself in the transient world, short-lived ecstasy, living with plain purposes and without limitations?" Once more, there were no emotions in his questions. Neutral, calculated, deprived of even the smallest hint of praise disapproval, but his words were harsh, direct. It wasn't hard to guess what the Seraph thinks of it.

-"No! Of course not! You know me for so long and know that I would never join them because of that." At that, his voice was raised. He wasn't going to offend the other, especially, that he was the one who suggested to have this talk. He was in urgent need of information, revolt spreads and he has no clue what to do. Let it alone! He wasn't even sure why the others didn't want to compromise! This wasn't a big deal: get a second, material nature in exchange for helping some mortals. What was the deal there?! "Regardless what we need and want, we have still only one final purpose and fulfilling it stands above any other. It's ridiculous. Some time ago we didn't even dream about any other words and dimensions. Our reality was complete, spaceless and timeless. There wasn't anything to crave or be afraid of, nothing what we could desire over the incredible bond connecting us with Him…"

At that Michael smiled. It was more felt than visible, but the uneasiness get thinner and his figure seemed more welcoming and friendly. " _That's strange"_ Uriel thought. There was something in his interlocutor that always made him careful in behavior and attentive in the talk. He could not say, that the other was cold, obnoxious or disrespectful. On the contrary! Regardless of his status, Michael was always amicable and eager to help. Nonetheless, for him approaching him was linked with that unreasonable fear and even more with the utmost respect, he felt for the Commander. If you think about it, it was a bit strange. He has no presumptions about his companion being dangerous, a little intimidating maybe, but he wasn't the only one here with that attitude! But he was the only one who made such an impression on him - delicate, but the palpable aura of dignity and power radiating from him.

Then, after a short silence, which seemed for Uriel like a half of an eternity, Michael has spoken:  
"I'm glad to hear you say it, but I think, that you too don't understand the causes of the recent event, not the ones of "the Creation". It's nearly the time for us to fall as well, but the way of our fall will be our own resolve. Would you like to come with me for a while? Admittedly, there is far from crowded, but what I wanna say shall not be overheard."

Again that day, as it was before, he wasn't expecting him to say this. To be frank, he didn't think, that asking Michael was a good idea at all. But, since other agreed… Uriel nodded slightly and a sudden shine started beaming from the familiar figure standing next to him. Then the light got so bright that couldn't see anymore. The glow embraced them both as they started to slowly disappear from the spot they were just a seconds ago and before anyone noticed, they were gone.

When the light faded, they were in a small, round chamber. There was a small, wooden table in the middle, two old chairs on its opposite sides and a simple, lacy tablecloth on the tabletop and two candles on it. Behind the table was a chimney, and above, on a white wall was a painting. There was a man in a blue robe. He has brown hair, shimmering eyes and a long beard. His right arm was risen, thumb and index touching each other, the other three straight. At first glance there were no more embellishments, the room seemed rather empty. Uriel turned around and saw a big brass door, above 9 feets height. When he came closer he could see intricately carved scenes - the door was divided into fourteen section, each representing a fragment of the same story, he guessed. It wasn't that hard, because every illustration was always the same man. What's more - that was the very same person as in the picture behind him. At that, he turned his gaze to the walls. What he first believed was plain, he could now see panning out patterns, covering this whole place. There were leaves and thorns, flowers, trees, and seven stars at all. Every ornament connected to others, subtle lines enveloping entire available space, forming various shapes: Corinthian columns, stellar constellations and human-like figures, every in their only and unique style. At some point, Uriel lifted his head, looked at the ceiling and gasped in awe. There was a large fresco showing "The Last Judgement" adorning the whole vault of the chamber. At the centre stood a muscular young man. His was wearing only a red cap and a white sash. From his head a bright halo was radiating and he was giving the impression of absolute authority. Above him and on his right was people going upstairs, carelessly and by any means not frightened. But everything, what was on his left, was crumbling, and disintegrating. There were demons and angels, and as it seems, good and evil. Every form emanating a strange sort of light: some of them on the right side was shimmering, giving a sensation of happiness, others, in the middle-left were sparkling, as if in a failed attempt of objection and there was even a few on the very bottom, who seemed to fade, exhausted by bearing an excruciating pain.

After a short moment of admiration and reverie, Uriel turned to face Michael and stopped bewildered. Next to him stood a tall, smooth male with six wings: a pair on his back between his shoulders and the other two below them. The first pair has roughly 8 feets and the smaller ones 5 feets each. He has blue, deepness eyes, sharp nose and bright, almost transparent skin. He was wearing an alba, which covered his whole body. Seeing Uriel's astonishment he smiled genuinely before saying "I thought, that it will be more comfortable. I have to admit, some humans customs are worth imitating. I took you here to explain the matters, which are currently happening in Heaven, to tell you about some, which have already happened and also these, whose time is yet to come. You came to me panicked, asking what to do. I won't give you answer, but I will tell you what are the reasons for the whole mess. Would you like to hear me out?"

"Naturally! Why are you asking that? I wouldn't have come asking if I were thinking otherwise!" said Uriel, little perplexed about that sign of caution coming from the other's mouths. Wasn't he always the haughty and straightforward one? He has never asked him twice before. An abrupt surge of uncertainty hit him. Was Michael anxious? He seemed a little detached, as if worried and pained. Looking at it from that perspective his shoulders were unnaturally tense, arms crossed on his chest, his gaze at him, evaluating his every word. Was he always this intimidating? Sure, it wasn't an everyday thing for the Seraph to take on the human form, but he has seen it before and that previous encounter was much more friendly than it is now. " _Hopefully, that's because of the topic we're talking of…"_

"Well, then start from the beginning. And while I will be talking, shall we eat the super?" At that, the small table in the centre of the chamber filled with various dishes - most of them he has never seen before, there were some seafoods, strange kind of meat, a loaf of bread, an unfamiliar set of appetizers placed next to the plates, which were strategically located at the opposite sides of the table. And, what surprised him the most, at the centre stood two bottles of wine, white and red one. " _No way, he is…"_ At some point, Urien noticed, that before the plates were stools and when he was mindlessly staring at the tableware Michael has already placed himself at the stool farther to him. He shook his head and sat on the other side.

"Let's eat and drink, today we should feast, this is probably the last time we could talk like that. Please, help yourself and I'll start the story, but this is long and arduous one, so I'll be glad if you could keep all the questions fo the end."

 _Thousands of humans years later. 107 years later in Heaven's time._

\- "And like that he began to speak and spoke for a long time, that when he ended Uriel didn't even know how long the story was, hours or days? Weeks or years? Nobody knows because the events, which happened after their meeting has overshadowed the seriousness of everything that happened before… So now, we only know what was told at the Last Council and even that is memories are blurred in the memory of those few, who present in Primum Mobile at that very sad day." When the olden man ended, he nestled in the back of his leather armchair, sighing heavily. He didn't like telling his grandchildren tales like this, well, maybe not exactly tales, because this one has a little more of a truth than an ordinary tale, but they just loved when during a cold, winter evening he sat with them near the fireplace and tells them all the stories about world long gone, but still not forgotten. His granddaughter was usually more eager of the two to hear them, she often frightened in the middle, so he needed to comfort her if he wanted her to stay to the end. Predominantly a small cuddle was enough to put her at ease and then she climbed from her usual spot at his side and sat on his knees, hugging him closely. He strokes her head when her long, black intertwined with his gray one, so nearly every evening he needed to carefully unravel them, while the young lady was long asleep in his tender embrace. He enjoyed it a lot. After his daughter died at the age of 13 and his son's left him with her and her brother these children became his whole life. Therefore, this time as well, like every other night, he grabbed her tightly, stood up and went to take her to bet, in a small room she shared with her brother, making sure, that she's covered with her favorite, yellow blanked and that the window is closed, so she won't get cold. After that, he went to the kitchen, hearing her light snoring all the time and opened the small kitchen cabinet, took out some herbs and two cups, then put part of the herbs to each cup and pored still warm water from a kettle, which was laying on a stove. Then he took both cups, one for each hand and came back to the salon. However, he did not sit back on his former place, but at a small pillow, where his granddaughter sat before. Then he stretched his right arm and gave a plain, black cup to a young boy sitting at the other side of the fireplace. It wasn't unusual for him to be quiet during their story times. On the contrary, since his father left him and his sister to hide from whoever was chasing him, he was no longer as outgoing and talkative. Generally, it was rather hard to involve him into more earnest conservation. Who knows what this kid has been through? He preferred to listen than talking and it was common practice for him to just leave when his grandfather was putting his sister to sleep. Rare times, when he actually got interested, Zoel found him sitting cross-legged at the spot nearest the fireside, looking at the blazing fire. Today wasn't different. The youngster gave him a small nod before grabbing the hot drink. " _He really got after his parents."_ the older man thought. "The short, messy hair and small nose, he took from his mother. And these eyes, the unfathomable deep, sincere eyes, so like his father. Ech, that idiot. He arrived here a few years ago with two children by his side and acted like this wasn't a big matter. Then just left them with me and walk away, granting me that annoying, cocky smile.. I should have just disinherit him." But he was snapped out of his thoughts when his grandchild, after a slow, careful sip of black tea, then, holding the cup on his lap asked in a hushed tone:  
"It wasn't a normal story, right, gramps?" His voice was kind off, uncertain and insistent.  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" Joel asked, raising a brow.

"This is not that kind of story you used to tell us. I mean… The other night your stories were about fairies, witches, werewolves, elves, dwarves, cursed knights and all kind of magic, but this time something seems off… It's just like you never mentioned the whole story of magic, angels and demons, and gods, but this time something seems off. I just don't know how to put it in words." he answered and looked at the floor, his voice trembling and a little hopeless.

"Oh, did you actually caught it?" said the old man, amused?

"What?" his head snapping up, eyes wide.

"All this seems odd, because this story, unlike the others, has actually half-happened."

"WHAT?!" the youngster yelled at that, standing from his former spot "How? When? Didn't you say before, that those stories are just some folk legends? How the hell could one of them just happened?!" Since he stayed in this room after his sister fell asleep, he expected some answers, as it usually was when he and his grandfather were alone. After a while, when the elder was looking at the ceiling, apparently deep in his thoughts, he abruptly shook his head and finally said:

"You are fourteen, am I right?"

"Yeah" came an answer "but does it matter?"

"Did you father tell you about The Day of Arrival?"

"No… Yes. He was teaching me since I was six, but I thought, that it is another sloppy history of some angelic shit" he said but at the meaningful glare he received from his guardian murmured a hasty "Sorry…" Zoel just frowned, rubbed his forehead, sighed and said:

"Ok then. I'll tell you the full story. I always thought, that it shouldn't be narrated to kids. But times are restless and it is something, that you need to know. Now, sit up and let me tell you what I heard" he stated resigned and after the boy sat up and took his long-forgotten cup, he began:  
"Despite the fact, that there are many, who claim to know what happened before those, who call themself 'The Higher' appeared, to this day we have no evidences to confirm any of their theory. What they have in common is that they all came from the same place after a great disaster. Firstly they were desperate and confused, searching for any way to come back to their homeland, but as you can expect, their efforts were fruitless. We think, that they were banished and forced to abandon their previous land."

"Banished?" asked the other male with an unhidden surprise "Who could be able to banish them? Don't they have that strange power to control energy?"

"I don't know who did it, but it's clear, that their exile was a penalty for an unknown crime. Anyway, this is not the main point. What is actually important, give descriptions made right after they arrival by Teutonic Order, they power was terrifying and before governments could react they made authorities their subordinates and then split up, each of the local leader forming a smaller, local kingdom, independent of others. It seems like they have something in common with as: we too can't unite until something is treating our very existence. From the highest link in the food than, the greatest achievement of evolution, we became servant and farm hands, under continuous control and with more obligations than laws. But that, too, isn't that important. We can't ponder about past forever. Going straight to further point… What is the most striking is that before 'the Arrival' there were no mentions about similar abilities developed by humans! Not a single one! Do you know what that mean?

"That their appearance somehow caused awakening similar abilities in humans?"

"Exactly! What's more, with time we discovered, that variety of our new abilities increases! That was only proven in recent years, but now we know for sure, that we can control our life force to enchant out bodies! If that trend continues who knows if we will be able to reach "the Highers" level? And after all, there is still one thing left in which we hope the most. In the past years we noticed a couple of events connected to successive disappearances of increasing number of Highers. We suspect, that it is related to their internal power struggles. If that's it, then we could use it for ours favor. I ever heard of people signing contracts with them. It also looks like their power has some limits and taking over any living physical form gives them undeniable benefits. And of course, since after overtaking a specific body they are bind to its capabilities they are evidently choosing humans, since our intellectual capabilities are second only to theirs and for I don't know what reason some of them seem like they were not able to maintain their mental self without any physical base any more. "At that he stopped and turning to the window, through which he had a pretty nice look at north. When he settled down in this small mountain village in an unknown country at the southern hemisphere he intentionally made a wooden window in this direction. Shining moonlight falling on an old floor was brightening his small house nearly for a whole month, except short phase of new moon when his entire estate was embraced with darkness. Suddenly he tensed. Why there was so dark? Today should be full moon! He strained his ears and stood dumbfounded. There was no usual noises of bats and woodcocks, not a single skylights seen. The light snoring of his granddaughter ceased. He stood motionless by the window not knowing what to do, when concerned voice woke him from his thoughts:

"Gramps, something happened?" the boy asked, looking a little anxious.

"Wait here a second, I need to check if your sister is all right" he said and walk away to the other room, then opened the small door and entered to where the little girl should have been sleeping. He saw a small form under the yellow blanket and sighed in relief. Then came close to caresses her hair. He touched it and withdrew his hand in dismay. It was red. At the moment he saw it, a breaking voice, coming from the other room, reached his ears:

"Gramps?" And before he have time to react "GRAMPS!" resounded again,desperate and imploring.

The old man turned back and rushed back to his salon.

"Yukine!" he cried in horror, but when he entered the room the fire in fireside went out. The only think he could see were few droplets of blood that marked the way out. "Yukine!" he screamed, but muffled sounds of scuffle was everything he could hear, yet he still wasn't able to locate it. The moment he intended to run out of the door to search for his grandson a blurry dark shape moved in the from the corner of his eyes. As he turned to face it an undefined mass collided with his body. He fell and banged his head against the frame. Afterwards the house went silent.

 _A few hours later, at dawn. Hilltop near the village._

When the morning sun was lazily rising on the east horizon, flooding the world with scarlet, two forms, both dressed in long green robes, as if to mask their presence in the midst of midows, were already running up the hill, arguing loudly.

"I've told you to hurry up, but no, you had to stop and get that fucking donuts!" said the lower one, clearly nervous.

"Oh just shut up! It isn't my fault that they have the best in this district!" answered the other. After a short passage they reached the top. From this spot the dense, dark smog enclosing the place, where should be the village they were going to. Now, all they could see was conflagration, remainder of what was the houses and farms last night.

"Shit, better pray to whatever god you know for us to not find tem there" grumbled the lower. They started to come down the hill, when the taller man grabbed his companion and hide with him behind a massife.

"What are you doing, Sahen?!"

"Be quiet, Tessar. Look!" There was a smaller, older man, his hands on his back, which were examining something they couldn't see from this perspective and a bulky man in his forties, both clothed purple. They were discussing lively, as at some point the older one shook his head in disappointment. Then he made a sudden gesture with his hands and a huge, aureate dragon-like form appeared, taking both of them into the sky, until they disappeared.

"Zoldicks" murmured Tessar "If they left empty-handed, we are screwed." The other just gulped and said "Follow me"

They went down the rest of the hill and entered what was once a prosperous village. The smoke was suffocating, their eyes red from the dust in air and the smell of burned corpses. There were slowly advancing, going straight to the place, where Zeno and Silva Zoldyck were standing mere minutes ago. When then arrived, at first glance none of them noticed anything particular. But when Sahen looked between remains of an old church and a small house he saw it.

"Fuck" he said disbelieving. Tessar, noticing his reaction, turned to the very point and cursed "Holy shit." and after a short silence his companion added "We are fucking dead". They took a quick photo and fled, leaving the pile of corpses, and amongst them a single, impaled head, amber-gold eyes frozen in agony.


End file.
